


String

by Scribefor4



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribefor4/pseuds/Scribefor4
Summary: AU inspired by an article on Buzzfeed.  "21 Couples That Are So Damn Extra It Will Make You Smile".  It made me smile





	String

AU inspired by a post from Buzzfeed. “21 Couples That Are So Damn Extra It Will Make You Smile. It’s cute and made me smile

From Padme: A picture of her hand holding a long brown string. It’s a string from the hem from something of his, possibly a Jedi robe. “Ani, I think you left this at my place. You may want to come and get it.

From Anakin, who right now seeing this holo has a look of utter confusion on his face that Master Obi-Wan hasn’t picked up on yet, “Angel,”

He then texts her again and asks, “What is that?”

Padme texts back and simply says, “a string”.

Anakin now knows that it is possibly a string from one of his Jedi robes. Sometimes they are known for leaving loose strings. He also knows what Padme has in mind.  
He texts “So you just want me to come over?”

She says “No, Ani, but don’t you want your string back?

He answers “Nah, you can keep it. Wrap it around the japor snippet.”

Her text comes back quicker than expected. “I think you should come and get it”

Anakin, who is now smiling at this point, answers, “Okay”. And then he sends to his wife, “So you want me to come and get a string?”

Padme answers the text “It looks important. And I would be neglecting my duties if I didn’t see this string getting back to its rightful owner.”

“So, you want me to sneak out of the Temple, come over and collect this string, and then just go back there?”

Anakin was now considering what he would have to do to get out of the temple. He could just tell Obi-Wan that he was summoned by the senator and had to go to her. Or he could just say he was going out and didn’t know when he would be back.  
Suddenly a thought came to his mind “If you’re going to go see Padme’ then you need to go soon, that was Obi-Wan. Damn it. “I already knew you were going to go”

“You can come over to get the string and we could see if there’s more loose strings around or something” Padme sent to her husband.

“So”, He texted. “So, you want me to come and hang out”

“And look for more strings. I wouldn’t want to have you come over if it wasn’t anything important”.

“I’ll be right there,” Anakin texted her back. As he left out of their room to go see his wife, Obi-Wan didn’t bat an eyelash. He knew where he was going, and that he would be back at some point tomorrow.


End file.
